


Accusations

by hybryd0



Series: Hero-verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe-Superhero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Blaine think Puck is theirs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusations

“You’re cheating on us.”

Puck looked up from his cheeseburger and cocked an eyebrow at Sam and Blaine, both of whom were standing over him with crossed arms and unimpressed looks. Taking his time to chew his food, Puck just stared at them. He could see Blaine start to get a little twitchy, but Sam placed a calming hand on his shoulder and he stilled immediately. They were sickening sometimes.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Puck finally asked when neither seemed inclined to speak. His mouth was still full, but whatever, that’s what they got for interrupting him.

“You were seen with Niff,” Sam said.

Puck blinked at them.

“You’re our savior. You’re only supposed to save our asses,” Sam went on.

A slow smirk curled the corner of Puck’s lip. He set his greasy cheeseburger on the wrapper which was spread on the table and sat back. Blaine was kind of looking like he wanted to slink off, ever the one to avoid confrontations, but Sam still looked unimpressed. Puck couldn’t help but flick his eyes over Sam’s impressively muscular arms and handsome face.

“You’re jealous.”

Sam immediately looked affronted. “No we’re not.”

“You so are,” Puck insisted. He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. “Has it escaped your attention that it’s your pad I’m sitting here eating my meal and not Niff’s pad?”

Sam and Blaine glanced at each other and realization seemed to come over them at the importance of him sitting in their living room, on their couch. Blaine’s lips quirked in a grin and he shrugged at his partner. A slow smile spread across Sam’s face and then as one they moved to sit on either side of him.

“I even brought you guys apple pies.”

Blaine laughed with delight and dug the dessert out of the bag. “He does love us.”

Puck rolled his eyes and picked up his cheeseburger. “Yeah, yeah, don’t let it go to your heads.”


End file.
